


Off to the Movies

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [17]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"juliet316" prompted for the <i> 42 words</i> Theme:  Author's choice, author's choice, junior mint<br/>refers to NCIS: LA episode "Vengeance"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to the Movies

"What are your plans for this evening Mr. Callen?"

"I'm going to the movies." Callen answered, zipping his bag closed.

"Alone?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Don't forget these."

Callen caught the box Hetti tossed him. Callen smiled when he saw the Junior mints.


End file.
